The murder of our daughter
by SakuraFoxFurry
Summary: Piece of a colab chapter. Not a whole story.


This is a sample of an upcoming colab chapter. A look back on a past relationship between my OC and Kabuto Yakushi. This piece contains a graphic murder. If you are sensitive to this then DO NOT read.

They lied in the dark, the cool night air caressing their skin... Sakura rolled over in her sleep, clutching the blankets close to her chest. Kabuto was lying next to her. He put his arm around her. It was comforting, and she melted against his soothing warmth.

They were at the Inuzukas' house. Sakura had always felt so safe and secure staying with her friend Kiba... They'd been close friends since childhood, and his family had been like her own. The newlywed couple felt like they could finally relax in peace.

A dark figure was lurking around, just outside the safety of their precious clan house. He knew their guard would be down. Everyone felt safe in Konoha... If only they knew what was about to happen...

He'd heard about Sakura's new love interest in Kabuto. He was aware they had a child together. He could already sense it's faint chakra, and hear it's slight cries from within their room. It was easy to pick out her chakra among all the others. He knew it so well. The snake slithered it's way into their nest...

Sakura's cat-like eyes snapped open instantly. She was already too late. She found it impossible to move anything but her face. And yet, she could not speak. She tried to look at Kabuto to see what was going on, but she couldn't see him.

The young medic knew what was happening. It was terrifying because there was nothing he could do about it.

"MMMM!" He made angry muffled sounds from behind his gag.

Orochimaru had placed a paralysis jutsu on both of them. Their child lay in a bassinet next to their bed.

"Hm." He mused. "How very cliche of you... Had she slept in another room, she might have had a fighting chance."

"MM-mm..." Kabuto tried to shake his head, but his muscles were tensing up almost instantly.

The Sannin bent to stare right into Kabuto's panicked eyes, their pupils already sharpening... His unnaturally long tongue rolled out of his mouth, licking a hot path along his assistant's cheek. He would be brainwashed soon enough. None of this mattered right now. The demon had taken over his host quite easily... Nothing remained that would tie him to this world. His love had chosen another...

And he would make them pay. The weak Orochimaru may put up with that kind of nonsense, but he was a demon. He wanted them all to suffer.

A sinister gleam shone in his eyes, as he snatched Sakura up by her hair. He turned the cat girl to face him.

"Such a pretty little thing..." He purred, noticing the look of recognition on her face. She looked so betrayed. Good. "I'm not the same Orochimaru you knew. I am not weak like him."

He watched her eyes widen in terror, as he picked up their infant daughter from her cradle. He shook her a bit just for added effect. The two new parents went wild, trying to struggle to escape their paralysis. It wouldn't work. Nothing they could try would work. He knew that for a fact.

The demonic villain had also taken the liberty to use a powerful sound-based genjutsu to soundproof the entire room. He wasn't the leader of the Sound village for nothing... No one could hear a thing, except the other people in the room. He could yell at the top of his lungs, and it wouldn't matter. Outside hs barrier, it would fall completely silent.

And the paralysis jutsu would last for about half a day. Plenty of time for him to finish what he'd set out to do. He could have easily put them to sleep, but he wanted them to see this. He needed them to be traumatized from the experience.

The baby was already starting to cry. She made a shrill noise, and a high pitched squeak when he slapped her repeatedly. She didn't know what was going on. She was hungry, scared, and confused.

"Ooops..." He commented callously, as he let her go, allowing her to drop onto the floor.

There was a sickening crunch. Her neck snapped. But sadly, she was still alive. Now they knew he was serious. He meant business. He watched his former assistant with great interest. Kabuto's expression was one of total pain. He tried to scream for help, and so did his wife. Orochimaru cackled like a madman.

"Tell her goodbye."

They both shook their heads no. It was to no avail. They were helpless, forced to watch as the Sannin coughed up something. A snake emerged from his throat, and a shiny metallic blade came from it's throat.

Orochimaru pulled out the legendary sword, Kusanagi. The razor sharp blade glinted in the moonlight. He held the baby in one hand, the sword in the other. It was clear what his objective was.

"MMMMM!" Kabuto and Sakura both let out a muffled cry simultaneously. "Mm-mmm!"

The snake demon smiled, his fangs gradually exposing themselves, as his wicked smile shifted into a twisted grin. Coldly, he ran her through with the blade, slicing deep through her stomach and impaling her on it.

He dropped the corpse the ground. She was completely still, and lifeless.

The trauma of seeing their own baby slaughtered before their very eyes, and being totally helpless to do anything about it, was too much for them to bear. Sakura promptly fainted, and Kabuto appeared as if he were about to do the same.

Orochimaru was silent. He swallowed the blade once again. He picked them up, slinging one person over each shoulder. He slithered away into the night, taking both of them with him, his plan nearly complete...


End file.
